11:40 Entry
by Cocoa Mothership
Summary: [hXk, yaoi] Kaoru notices the things Hikaru does when the others don't. And he knows those actions hint at what's to come later


Its so unfair... I dont want some other person to touch you, doctor or not... HIkaru whined and shot a faux angry glance at the white-cloaked school inspection doctors.

B-but Hikaru, we always play doctor... and you get to see my body-- Kaoru blushed slightly, -- all the time. The other twin turned and grabbed his brother by the waist, puling their bodies closer. Kaoru fidgeted. So-sorry, I shouldn't have, its private...

No, Kaoru, its fine. I just--. Hikarus eyes flashed.

They had always acted this way. Owning up to much of the host clubs profits and fans. Getting shrieks or joy from girls sitting on the edge of their seats. As if they were watching a beautiful play. A pair of twins locked in a forbidden love?

An irresistible show.

But Kaoru noticed things that werent written in the script. Sometimes Hikaru gripped his hips a little too tight. Let his hand brush the front of Kaorus pants as he passed by. He pulled their faces closer than usual, locked his eyes longer, pierced his cinnamon gaze right through his twin-- and hed smirk. Or perhaps that Kaoru had imagined, but it was a shadowy grin that . Hikaru knew his brother noticed these things. And he loved it.

Hikaru cornered Kaoru against their bedroom wall. The clock on the dresser struck 11:39 pm, at 11:37 the doors lock had been hinged. Hikaru ran his hands up the top of his brothers blue pajama shirt, stopping at the first button and making fast work of the others on the way down. He touched his lips to Kaorus neck. Nn-- Hikaru, dont... Kaoru tried to squirm away. We, we cant. Hikarus response was a nip to his twins ear.

There was always a gentle plea from Kaoru; every time he tried to stop what was happening. He was afraid. But made him weak in the knees. 

Hikarus hand found itself inside Kaorus pants. Stroke.

H-Hikaru, stop! Kaoru pushed his brother, who stumbled back a few steps. He was stunned, however, for only a second. He sweeped Kaoru up in his arms and grinned. And his eyes turned to dusk. He slammed his brother onto their bed, holding his slender shoulders in place and kissed him hard on the mouth. He bit him on the lips. Grazed his hips against the other. Danced his fingers up Kaorus sides. And the boy underneath moaned into his brothers mouth.

A soft no.

Hikaru Kaoru of his pajama shirt and, together with the matching blue pants, was forgotten somewhere on the carpet floor. Kaoru unknowingly shut his eyes. Hikaru... I dont, I dont want--

Dont want what, Kaoru? Hikarus voice was low and he lifted up to look into his brothers face. His eyes were heavy and dark. Kaoru was flushed, gasping and underneath his brother, who was still fully clothed, he suddenly felt uncomfortably naked. He felt vulnerable. And Hikaru knew. Kaoru looked away. That was the worst part-- Hikaru always knew. Kaoru couldnt hide from his twin when they understood everything about each other and --

_it was times like this that Kaoru didnt know __  
__whether he was shivering from pain... or pleasure_.

You... Hikaru pressed his hips softly to his brothers. ...dont want ? His twin whimpered and felt himself go hard against Hikarus pants. The boy on top received that as an answer. He shed his clothing, destroying the last thing between their bodies. Their lips came together once before Hikaru moved his mouth to Kaorus more sensitive skin. He dipped his tongue into the arch of Kaorus clavicle and nipped about the bone, pulling hushed sobs from his brother. 

Hikaru feathered down Kaorus chest with his lips. His twin finally relaxed back into the bed sheets. And without warning, Hikaru shoved himself inside his brother.

Kaoru screamed and his brother muffled him as he locked their lips together.

They always played this way. Kaoru couldnt remember when Hikaru had first brought their scripts to bed and he couldnt see where it would end. But it didnt hurt anymore. Not Hikarus rough entries or sharp tongue. Nothing could damage his body further.

Although each time he himself would hurt-- afterward when his eyes watered as his brother slept soundlessly. A pair of twins strapped by forbidden passion?

A repulsive show.


End file.
